The proposed International AIDS Research and Training Program is the collaborative effort of the University of South Florida (USF) and the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) with Vadodara Medical College (VMC), Gujarat, India. The purpose of this initiative is to strengthen and sustain, through collaborative research and training, the capability of Indian scientists to undertake HIV research and prevention efforts. To this effect, we have designed a research-training program addressing factors appropriate to India. This multidisciplinary training program will include training in epidemiological, clinical, socio-behavioral, and prevention issues in HIV/AIDS. The research goals are to better understand, investigate, and control the HIV/AIDS epidemic in India. The proposed program will build efficiently on previously developed and highly successful USF/UAB-India collaborative relationships. This proposal has the full support of the administrators from USF, UAB, VMC, and the local Indian government. Training will be offered in the USA (USF and UAB) as wells as in India. Training in the US will include long-, intermediate-, and short-term training. This training is intended to provide qualified Indian researchers with master's level expertise. Training in India will provide research and training expertise to scientists, academicians, and health care professionals with a strong commitment to HIV/AIDS research and/or prevention or who are currently working on HIV/AIDS health-related issues. This training is particularly targeted to reach a large number of Indian trainees and those who have work assignments that do not facilitate training outside India. This program will promote new HIV/AIDS research that complements and facilitates existing national and international research endeavors and establishes long-term collaborative relationships between US and Indian investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable]